Why Crow's Not Allowed To Have Tequila Anymore!
by Hysterical Insanity
Summary: Oneshot, based of a picture I found on google! Crow, Kalin, Jack and Yusei get drunk. Remember what Echo said in Chapter 2 of Quick Silver? These are all the events she mentioned! T for some language.


**A/N Ok, this is a little oneshot I like to call "Why Crow Can't Have Tequila Anymore!" I know, I just started the poll on it, but I'm writing it anyways! It's a mini-story/ branch off of my fic. Quick Silver, so it will include Echo! Probably!**

**Echo: Kitty may own a copy of Yugioh 5Ds World Championship, 2010, Reverse of Arcadia, 89 cards (unless you count the weird ones I bought at a thrift store!) and me (who happens to be her character on aforementioned game), but she doesn't own the actual show. If she did…I dare not think! Or the song. For once, not my POV at first! But it switches to me after I walk in. Oh, and it takes place way back when the guys and I were still in the slums of satellite.**

Crow was bored, which is always bad if you know Crow. And to make things worse, he was staring down at a bottle; death glaring really. It wasn't his fault the whole thing started, or maybe it was; but it was mocking him! And he was curious; tequila, vodka, beer, wine, what was the difference? Besides, it wasn't like he was the first one to take a sip; that was Kalin and Jack, who dared Yusei and Crow. But either way, it all led to one thing or another, and this is how the story goes.

First thing was truth or dare. They were only a little tipsy, so they thought 'how bad could it be? A little game of truth or dare to pass the time!' but they were wrong. Oh so wrong, and the sights she would witness today would haunt her beyond the grave! Here comes our brave heroine... heh, heroine, (Echo: Just get on with it would you? Me: SHUT UP, I'M TELLING THE STORY HERE, NOT YOU!) now!

Echo's POV! Of doom! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was test driving my new runner and happened to pass by my brothers' (I consider them all to be my 'brothers', even though Jack is my only real one!) hangout, and decided to pay them a visit. Innocent enough, right? Isis did not like me that day.

I walked in, they were a little woozy, but not passing out or screaming bloody murder and profanities at each other yet. No, they were just wondering who should go first at truth or dare. Now, from my experience, normal games of truth or dare result in arguments and usually Yusei being the sensible one who refuses to do stupid stuff. Not so lucky this time. Skipping the boring stuff and arguments, it went a little like this: Jack has dared Crow to make out with Kalin. Crow has accepted! Crow dared Kalin to go die in a hole! Kalin accepts, but fails! Kalin dares Echo to make out with Yusei! Echo told Kalin to go to Hell! Jack then proceeded to hit Kalin, which turned into a sissy-slap fight. It was weird, and they didn't even get to dare Yusei or Jack.

After those two settled down, which only happened after I threatened to poor out the rest of the tequila, or whatever they were drinking now, Yusei had the bright idea to become crossdressers, to "see what it feels like to be a girl!" Of course, I was obligated to 'make them pretty girls.' After much struggling and arguing, I got all four of them ready, though they insisted on picking out colors. Jack was in a pretty, form-fitting pink dress with some purple eyeshadow, blush, dark red lipstick, and his hair brushed out and held back with a butterfly hair clip, and he kept calling himself 'Princess Jackie Atlas. Yusei was in a long flowing red gown, with blush, pink eyeshadow, mascara, and red lipstick, with his hair back in a braid. Kalin was in a blue dress with some beading at the hem and neckline, some purple eyeshadow, orangey-pink lipstick, blush, and his hair brushed out and clipped to one side, which he kept twirling around his finger. Crow was wearing a little white gown with lace, though it was actually my old nightgown, seeing as none of my normal dresses would fit him, since he's short and all Atlas's are tall. He had on orange eyeshadow, which he kept trying to rhyme with everything, blush, and some roll on glitter that he found, and I never knew I had, also orange. They were all so…..interesting, so I took a picture; to show to future girlfriends. But of course, nothing good lasts forever.

It was Jack's idea. I loathed him forever after. You see, he suggested that they play Strip Poker. And of course Crow lost in the first round. And forgot he was wearing a dress, and that there was a female in the room. Heck, I was lucky he was wearing underwear that day! My poor eyes, and all he does is look at me, say "Hi." And then start dancing to and singing 'Tequila Makes My Clothes Fall Off."

Well, after finally coaxing Crow back into some clothes, they decided to get really stupid. I'm not sure whose idea it was, but somebody suggested building a trampoline. Seriously, how had they been drinking, a freaking trampoline in Satellite? But of course everyone readily agreed and set about finding things to build it out of. Yusei got some metal polls from his garage (God knows how these people get where they get.), Jack brought out my secret stash... I mean some duct tape, Crow got every pillow in Martha's house (How he got in without being detected? The world may never know.), and Kalin pulled the elastic out of everything he could. And after much hard work, they had something that looked remotely like a trampoline.

So now they had a trampoline, but they weren't just going to jump on it. They were going to jump onto it all at once, off of Martha's roof. Martha, who was screaming bloody murder at them afterwards. But so was I, so all was good. More or less, besides the hospital bills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Café! Of Doom!

I'd just finished telling my modified version of the story to my new friends, and the look of general horror was worn by most of them, though Kizi (My new nickname for Akiza!) was laughing. No need to tell them it all happened in one night!


End file.
